Phillie
by brokencorpse1
Summary: Yay Phillie stuff! Sorry about the title. Two months after Billie killed Christy a demon gets resurrected and she needs the charmed ones help. What will happen? Will there be heart break and tears? Or will everyone live happily ever after? Sucky summary I know but hopefully the story will be better.


**A/N: So this is my first fan fic so sorry if it's terrible. It will be a Billie/Phoebe. All mistakes are mine.**

**Oh and I sadly do not own charmed but if I did I tell ya know it would not have ended. :P**

Billie woke up again in a cold sweat.

"It was just a nightmare." She mumbled to herself as she got out of her bed, glancing at the clock on the wall she saw it was just after five in the morning. If it was anyone else they would have gone back to bed and gotten a few more hours sleep but Billie knew she wouldn't be able to. She never was. It had been a little over two months since she had seen the sisters, a little over two months since she had killed her sisters, her last living family member.

Sighing Billie walked over to her closet and pulled out her demon hunting outfit. Her black leather trouser, black tight fitted top and her black wig. Putting her athames into her boots and hiding some more on her person she took several deep breathes in and out before projecting herself into the underworld.

Billie pratically lived in the underworld now. She went their when she was sad, angry, bored, if she had five minutes to kill before a class and well sometimes instead of class. She was getting a reputation down there and needless to say demons were scared of Ultimate Power, why wouldn't they be? She scanned her surroundings like usual making sure there was no imminent danger. Once that was done she took a deep breathe in again. She had recently gotten a new power, she could now sense when demons were close to her. Sensing a few lower level demons down the tunnel to the left of her Billie began to slowly walk down it. She wondered what her whitelighter would think to her going down to the underworld all by herself and nearly chuckled. She thought about the charmed ones all the time but convinced herself to not go near them. They were living their demon free life now, they didn't need her going to screw it up. No matter how badly she wanted to see them... to see her. Phoebe had called her about seven times a day after the battle, then she started to come to her dorm, but Billie always avoided her. Paige had done the exact same, she even had a few missed calls from Piper. Eventually the sisters stopped there was still the occasional call but nothing major.

Billie walked into the other cave and saw the four lower level demons huddled together. They were talking so Billie decided to listen in, seen as though they hadn't noticed her yet.

"We should help them. Would you want to be on his bad side when he is resurrected?" One of the demons said his panic was clear in his voice.

"If we stay out of the way no one will bother us." Another demon replied.

"I'm more scared of that witch that has been hunting in the underworld then him." The third demon said. The first demon to speak sighed and ran a frustrated hand through his dirty blonde hair.

"I'm with krulag on this." The fourth demon whispered. "We do not want to anger the source."

"The source." Billie spoke out before covering her mouth with her hand. '_Well done Jenkins._' She thought angrily to herself.

"Who goes there?" The fourth demon said. Billie stepped forward purposly making her presence known.

"Oh just little ol' me." She replied quickly throwing two athames into two of the demons. Just as the other two were about to shimmer out, Billie telekenetically threw them agaisnt the wall before throwing her remainding athames into them. Walking over to retrieve her weapons her mind was whirling at a mile a minute. The source was one of the two sentances she kept repeating, the other was, should I tell them.

Picking up her athames and putting them back into their hiding places she figured out she should probably get more information, so deeper into the underworld she went. The first time she came here alone she was slightly scared. She would've be lying if she said that she wasn't scared the first time she got caught by some demon and chained to the wall. The amount of times she had been hurt in the underworld, yeah she'd be lying if she said she didn't want to call Paige to heal her when the demons got in some lucky hits but she hadn't she'd stayed strong. She promised herself she wouldn't make them sacrifice their happy lives and she would stick to that promise even if it killed her, which it probably would.

Using her sensing power she felt a upper level demon by himself in the cave opposite her. Walking as quietly as her shoes would allow her she entered the cave and kept her back up against the wall. She noticed some chains on the wall and quickly formulated a plan. Stepping out of the showers she threw her arm out sending the demon flying against the wall and knocking him out. Walking over to him she tied him to the cave wall with the chains. Now all she had to do was wait for the demon to wake up.

It didn't take that long, considering after five minutes Billie got bored and started slapping him in hopes to wake him up. When his eyelids fluttered Billie stepped back and watched him struggle and grunt trying to escape.

"Stop!" She told him in a very authorotive voice, which made him stop immediatly. "You will be allowed out once you answer some questions for me. Got it?" She asked menacingly. When the demon didn't reply she took out an athame and dragged it along his arm slowly, cutting it open. "Got it?" She asked once more. The demon nodded. "Good now tell me what you know about the demon who is planning on bringing the source back to life."

"Oh he isn't planning on, he is. Actually he's probably doing it right now." The demon told her in a cocky voice that made Billie want to kill him then and there. Billie pushed her athame into his shoulder.

"Who?!" She demanded.

"I don't know his name, or where he is, but I do know what the source will do once he comes back." After a moment when the demon didn't continue Billie pushed her weapon deeper into the demons shoulder. Once he stopped screaming he continued. "He will kill the charmed ones, and then you!" The demon said whilst laughing manically. "And he won't be nice about, no, the charmed ones will watch as their family gets ripped apart again and you, oh he will make you suffer. You should run little girly, you may be powerful but he will get you before you even have a chance to think." Twisting the athame sideways to increase the pain she pulled it out of him.

"Well you don't have to worry about me. You see I have nothing left to lose so I will go and I will kill the source, or die trying because well, because I don't care." And with that Billie plunged her weapon into the demons chest and watched him burst into flames. "See you in hell." Billie muttered standing up.

Using her projection power she ended up back in her dorm room, wondering if she should tell the charmed ones what had happened. That their lives may be in danger. She had been in the underworld for a long time, it was now ten. If she told them would they try stop him. She could leave a note in case she failed, but what if he tried to attack them first. Sighing again she stood up and walked to the darkest corner of her dorm room. _There's only one thing I can do._ Billie thought sighing again. Whilst she had been thinking she had gotten changed, now she was wearing a black long sleeved top, grey skinny jeans and a black pair of Doc Martins, all her outfits had to cover her wounds and scars. Backing herself even further into her corner she took a shaky breath in.

"Paige!" She whispered. There was no going back now.

**A/N: So how was that? Good? Bad? Terrible? Worth continuing? Please let me know. And any ideas you have tell me and I'll try to fit them in. I have no idea where this story is going but I will always try to update every week, hopefully two weeks at the latest.**


End file.
